1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to the processing of tobacco leaf stem.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
An initial step in processing tobacco leaves to provide cigarette filler material is the threshing of the leaves to separate the stem and lamina portions of the leaves. Thereafter the stem and lamina are processed separately in so-called stem and lamina lines. The product of the stem line (cut rolled stem--CRS) is then mixed with the product of the lamina line (cut lamina) to provide cigarette filler material.
The stem cutter in the stem line comprises means for forming a compressed so-called cheese of rolled stem and for feeding the cheese to moving cutter blades. Whole stem fed to the stem cutter includes small stem pieces which account for a not inconsiderable proportion of the whole stem. These small stem pieces tend to be removed from the cheese by the cutter blades rather than being cut by the blades. This defect in the operation of the cutter results in a less than homogeneous product. For this reason the product is classified and the uncut stem pieces are recycled to the stem cutter.
It is an object of the subject invention to provide for an improved processing of tobacco leaf stem. It is also an object of the subject invention to provide for improved operation of a stem cutter.